fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 314
Erza vs. Kagura is the 314th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As Crime Sorcière questions Jellal's meeting with the Lucy of the future, Erza and Kagura fight in the streets of Crocus, Erza becoming bruised and battered as Kagura manages to dodge all of her attacks and land many of her own. With Jellal's name being mentioned, Erza soon learns that Kagura is Simon's younger sister, but when Kagura blames Jellal for his death, Erza states that it is her fault, causing an enraged Kagura to draw her sword. Summary Standing on the outskirts of town near the Domus Flau, Meredy and Ultear ponder over the apparent end of the world in a day's time, wondering if they should try and evacuate the townsfolk. Jellal however seems skeptical of "future Lucy's" words, stating that there is something wrong with what she said. Meanwhile, in the streets of Crocus, Erza and Kagura finally decide to end the tension between them with their swords, jumping in to strike one another. Kagura manages to push Erza back, the Fairy Tail Mage Requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor to retaliate, though Kagura manages to once again break her defenses, even as Erza resorts to using her Adamantine Armor as a defense and her Flight Armor to land some swift blows. Falling to the ground, Erza asks Kagura if her strength comes from her hatred for Jellal, causing Kagura to angrily kick her in the gut and send her flying. As Kagura walks to Erza's fallen figure, Erza asks her not to drag Millianna along with her hatred of Jellal, as Millianna, being free from the Tower of Heaven, has finally started to have an optimistic life. Kagura however states that it is Millianna's own choice, and once again strikes Erza as the female knight questions what Jellal did to her. Enraged to the point of no return, Kagura states that she is the younger sister of Simon, and that the two lived happily together until Simon was kidnapped and taken away. Conveying that she tried desperately to locate her brother, Kagura recounts how she eventually found out about his slave life and death at Jellal's hands when she met Millianna some time ago, vowing from that moment on that she would seek vengeance by taking Jellal's life. Hearing these words, Erza replies that Millianna was never at the scene of Simon's death, rather just herself, Jellal, Simon and Natsu. Tearing up, Erza then says that she killed Simon. Kagura initially believes she is covering for Jellal, but Erza persists, saying whilst Simon's death was Jellal's fault, she is to blame, as it was her weakness that caused Simon to die. Beginning to cry herself, Kagura's heart starts to beat faster and faster as her mind races. Finally, with a mighty cry, Kagura draws her sword and aims straight at Erza, resulting in a spill of blood and causing the crowd to stares on in shock while Jellal sits with a saddened expression. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Grand Magic Game *Erza Scarlet vs. Kagura Mikazuchi (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** *** |Za Naito}} * Spells used * |Tenrin: Pentaguramu Sōdo}} * |Hishō: Sonikku Kurō}} Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型 Nukanu Tachi no Kata) ** ** Armors used * * * Weapons used *Swords * Navigation